


Back Home for the Summer

by Winterfellsummerose17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/M, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfellsummerose17/pseuds/Winterfellsummerose17
Summary: Sansa Stark comes back home for the summer after being gone for year at college, with her new boyfriend Willas. Drama comes in full force as the past summer memories and feelings come back.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> I've always wanted to do a modern AU of Jonsa in college. The first chapter is just that whole year Sansa was at KLU. The real drama begins when she goes back home with her new boyfriend. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17
> 
> Willas's physical looks inspiration = Ansel Elgort
> 
> 1\. http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/08/17/09/37512BBF00000578-0-image-m-23_1471422197780.jpg
> 
> 2\. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CqDd55zWcAAwGcD.jpg

  Sansa looked down at her laptop screen with tears starting to form in her eyes and let out a sad sigh.

_Jon Snow in a relationship with Ygritte Wildling._

   Deep down, she knew her heart shouldn’t be hurting this much. She graduated from high school with honors and didn’t want to go to college a virgin. It took some convincing, but eventually she and Jon agreed to a summer fling with no strings attached. Except, there were feelings. Well at least for her. Sansa had always thought Jon was cute since she was seven. Spending more time with him this past summer- hanging out, talking in the late hours of night, and being intimate with him, made her fall in love with him. But she knew at the end of the summer, it would all come to an end. She would go to King’s Landing University and he would go back to Wall College. So with all her might, she pretended she didn't love him so much, that she felt her heart would burst. They said their goodbyes and off they went to opposite sides of the country.

The first few weeks of school, Sansa contemplated on whether or not to text him to see how he was doing, update him on first weeks of school, or tell him how she felt. But she decided against it. Now October, she decided to check on his Facebook status to see how he was doing.

    He was back together with Ygritte. The girl who Sansa thought better fit in her own family than herself. She wasn’t afraid to get dirty, was funny,  and played soccer for Wall.  She was petite and lean, which Sansa always wished she could be, instead towering over most boys and being curvy.  Arya got along with Ygritte more than she did with Sansa. _She’s perfect for him and my family,_ Sansa began to cry. How was she supposed to go home for Fall Break and have to deal with all of this? Sansa’s poker face seriously needed some work.

    “Sansa, are you okay?” She turned around to see her roommate Margaery standing over her shoulder with a look of concern on her face.

     “Um...no not really, I just found out the guy I told you about...he got back together with his ex.” Sansa murmured.

      “Oh Sansa, I’m sorry.” Margaery gave her a hug.

     “The worst part is that I have to go back for Fall Break and see them together. He's basically part of the family and they love Ygritte.” Sansa sobbed. Margaery broke the hug and placed her hands on Sansa’s shoulders.

    “You know what, You’re coming with Jeyne, Mya, Myranda, and I to Highgarden for Fall Break instead.”

     “But Margaery, I already told my family I was coming back…..”

     “Tell them, last minute you decided to go to Highgarden with your friends instead. They’ll understand.” At that Sansa slowly nodded. Then Margaery had a lightbulb go off in her head.

     “Sansa, have you ever dyed your hair?”

    “No, I’ve always wanted to though. Why?”

   “Something new. To get out of your comfort zone. To say your done with the old and ready for the future.”

   “I’ve always wanted to dye it blonde.” Sansa smiled.

   “Then let’s do it then!”

* * *

 

   Sansa looked at the mirror. She still couldn’t quite believe it she was a blonde now. Her hair was in a fishtail braid over her shoulders and the straps of her black bikini top . It made her feel edgy and risk-taking. She twirled around again and laughed softly.

_Wow, I look so cool._

    “Sansa, we’re ready to go the beach if you are.” She heard Margaery’s voice out of the bathroom door. She walked out and joined her friends out in the hall to walk to the beach not too far from the Tyrell’s home.

* * *

 

 While her friends sunbathed, Sansa swam in the ocean. The water was clear and warm unlike the murky, cold waters of White Harbor beach. After while, she stood up and walked back to the shore.

As soon as she got on shore, a tall chest collided into her. She landed on her butt, getting sand in her bottoms, jumped up to give a piece of her mind to to the person not paying attention but then saw him. A boy with light brown hair and light brown eyes looked down at her. He had to be at least 6”4”. He was gorgeous. She felt her mouth slacken, clueless on what to do.

      “I’m so sorry . I should be apologizing” He spoke and she laughed softly.

“It’s alright .” He smiled at her and she felt her heart start to flutter a bit. Sansa saw his eyes lighten up and felt herself start to get lost in them. It was a wonderful staring contest until they both heard a loud cough. They turned sideways to see Margaery smiling at the both of them.

       “Willas, this is my friend Sansa. Sansa, this is my brother Willas.”

       “You're gorgeous.” Willas blurted out, cheeks quickly turning red and Sansa felt herself blush. She could tell Jeyne, Mya, Myranda had their eyes peeled on them and Margaery was making plans in her head. _Oh boy._

        

* * *

 

    Sansa had no idea how in the world she let her friends convince her skip out on girls movie night, to instead go grab a burger and fries with Willas .  

_I didn’t bring any super cute clothes with me. All I have is my old jean shorts and gray t-shirt from high school. I look ridiculous._

    Sansa took a deep breath and opened the door.  She looked around before finally seeing Willas. He waved and grinned at her as she made her way towards the table.

           _Well maybe it won’t all be lost._

* * *

 

        “So where are you from Sansa?”  Willas asked after he finished eating his fries.

        “I am from Winter Town.” Sansa answered before taking another sip of her Sprite.

        “Wow that’s really far from here. What made you decide to go to KLU?”

       “I’ve always wanted to go South. I’ve only ever been in the North in my entire life. KLU was always my first choice, I also applied to Sunspear University, Vale Institute of Fashion, and Wall College.”

       “Wall College? Isn’t that a bit further North from where you live if I am not mistaken?”

      “I only applied because all of my family has attended. I knew I would get in on the sole basis my last name is Stark. I am the only Stark to not go to. I wanted to make my own destiny, you know? KLU is the hardest university to get into in Westeros. I made straight A’s in high school and got near perfect scores on my placement tests. Did every possible after school activity to help me get in.  I got a full academic scholarship.”

          “That’s amazing Sansa! I understand completely where you’re coming from.. I broke the tradition of going to the Citadel for school. I wanted to attend Reach. It’s a great school and offers great programs for my major. ”

          “What are you majoring in Willas?”

          “I am majoring in Botany. I hope one day to collaborate with Doctors to make fully plant based medicines.”

           “That’s awesome.”

           “What are you majoring in?”

           “Fashion Design.”

           “You know, my grandmother is a fashion designer.”

            “Your grandmother is an icon in the fashion world! After seeing her collection Every Rose has it’s Thorns in my mother’s Westerosi fashion magazine. Those designs were mind blowing. I knew from that moment I wanted to become a fashion designer.” Sansa geeked out.              

       Willas looked at her intently and Sansa blushed. A long silence passed between the both of them. Light brown eyes staring into light blue eyes.   

             “I’m sorry if I sound super dorky right now…....” Sansa mumbled .

            “You don’t sound dorky to me at all. You sound genuine. I like that about you, Sansa. You aren’t afraid to admit what you feel.” Willas smiled and reached over the table to give her hand a squeeze. His hand felt smooth and crisp.

               _Wow. I feel like I can be an open book with Willas. Maybe it’s because I don’t have this long history with him. I can start anew with him._

“Willas, I have really enjoyed hanging out and talking with you tonight. You’re so easy to talk to. I’d really like to keep in touch after I head back to KLU.” Sansa spoke and then pulled out a napkin from the dispenser on the table. She got a pen out of her purse and wrote down her number on the napkin. She handed it over to him and he gave her a bit of a flirty smirk.

          “Do you mind if I text you tonight?”

          “No, not at all.” Sansa gave him her best flirty smile.

* * *

 

          Willas was a good kisser. His lips were nice and cool. His hands felt nice too. Especially running through her hair and under her Ugly Christmas sweater. Sansa ran her fingers through his short hair and held him closer to her clutching his shoulders. Things were starting to get heavier by the moment and Sansa wondered if she really wanted to be intimate with Willas this early in their relationship. Only two months ago, both of them agreed back in October when they started dating, they would wait for that right moment. Was now that time? Before Sansa could come up with an decent answer, the knock at the door beat her to it.

“Willas, grandmother is here. She wants to meet Sansa! I would suggest the both of you freshening up as quickly as possible. Don’t want to leave any evidence of your tryst.”

              “Marge…….  I promise you, Willas and I didn’t do anything. It was completely innocent.” Sansa sighed.

             “Completely innocent? With the door locked? Oh Sansa dear, how you make me laugh.” Margaery cackled and left from the door.

* * *

 

            “Hello, you must be Sansa. I’ve heard so many great things about you from my grandson. Did you make that dress yourself? I love it, it’s absolutely stunning!” Olenna smiled  and placed a hand on her.

         _I cannot believe Olenna Tyrell said she loved my dress._

“Thank you Mrs. Tyrell.” Sansa smiled down at her dress and then looked up to see Olenna’s eyebrows rising.

        “You’re from the North?” Olenna must've picked up on that hint of Northern in her accent. Sansa was impressed.

       “Yes. I am from Winter Town.”

       “Your dress I assume is inspired from the North?”

       “Yes. It’s inspired by snowflakes and blue winter roses.”

       “Sansa, are you interning anywhere for the summer?”

      _Is the Olenna Tyrell offering me an internship at Gold Roses?!_

 “No, ma'am. No one has offered me an internship so far.”

      “Well consider me the first. I would like to offer you a fully paid internship to work at Gold Roses this summer. I’ve always liked North inspired looks.”

                _OMG OMG OMG_

“Yes, I accept! Thank you so much, I will not let you down!” Joy filled Sansa’s spirit and she went to hug Olenna, not caring at the moment if Olenna would back out of the hug. She was too excited, this was her dream come true.

* * *

 

         Sansa rushed to put on her favorite light pink leather jacket with her silky black top and grey jeans with moto patches over them. She was so excited for her nineteenth birthday. The day had gone so great. She had gotten an A on her essay on the History of Westerosi Fashion, hit her weight loss goal of thirty pounds, and skype call from her family, wishing her a great day. What would make the day perfect, was if Willas was able to come up to KLU to go to the Sunshine Warriors concert with Sansa and the girls. He had a flower project at the Reach and wouldn’t be able to come until Saturday.

* * *

 

      “Sansa, Can you get my lipstick? I forgot it.” Margaery asked and the rest of the girls giggled. Sansa rose her eyebrows skeptically but nodded.

She opened the door and saw Willas sitting on her bed. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

       “Happy Birthday Sansa!” Willas sang and stood up twirling her around.

       “What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to come until tomorrow.”

       “I got my project done early so I come tonight and spend your birthday with you.”

        “Gods, I’ve missed you.” She whispered in his ear.

         “I’ve missed you too.” He murmured and kissed her softly. After several minutes, Willas broke the kiss.

         “Willas?” She asked, with her lips slightly swollen.

         “I have to give you your birthday presents.”

          “Oh you didn’t have to.” Sansa began.

          “You’re my girlfriend. I wanted to get you something for your birthday.” He leaned over to the left side of her bed and first handed her a bouquet of yellow tulips.

          “They’re lovely.” Sansa smiled softly and inhaled the wonderful scent of them.

          “I got them from the botanical garden.” He blushed and handed her two boxes.

          “The first one is from Grandmother, and the second one is from me.” Sansa nodded at his words and opened the first box up. It was a beautiful gold dress with lace roses all over it.

           “This is so beautiful.” She ran her hands along the dress, loving how intricate the details were and how soft it felt.

          “She hand made it just for you.” He smiled and Sansa’s mouth gaped in shock.

          “Really?”

           “She loves you Sansa. I don’t blame her, I feel the same.”

                   _Did he really just……_

          “Sansa, I love you. Don’t feel the need to say it right now. I want you to say it when you’re ready to say it.” Willas reached over and held hand.

         “Thank you Willas.” She grinned and then opened the second box.

        “Is this what I think it is?” Sansa looked up at Willas.

        “Yes.”

        “You have no idea how much I needed this.” She ran her hands along her new sewing basket full of new supplies.

       “I remember you talking over Winter break about how old your stuff was, how it was starting to break apart, and worried that it might affect your work for classes. ”

       “You’re a great boyfriend, you know that?” Sansa smiled and blush filled Willas’s face.

       “Thank you Sansa.”

* * *

 

The beginning and middle of the summer went off wonderfully. Sansa finished her first year at KLU with a perfect GPA and passed all her exams with flying colors. Went on a short trip to the Free Cities with Margaery, Jeyne, Mya, and Myranda. Started her internship with Olenna, making clothes for big names, and receiving her own clients. She even had abs now! Eating and drinking healthier were doing wonders for her. Sansa had even went to an Fitness festival in Dorne with Willas last weekend. Yet despite all this, Sansa still felt she was missing something. She missed the North and her family. She hadn’t seen them since the summer she left for KLU.

* * *

 

   “Mom, would it be okay if Willas and I came up for the last few weeks of Summer before I have to go back to KLU?”

   “Sansa, it’s more than okay! I cannot wait to see you, I have missed you so much! I also can’t wait to meet this Willas of yours.” Sansa could hear the excitement and imagined her mother bouncing on her feet while holding the phone.

   “See you on Wednesday mom.”

   “See you on Wednesday my sweet girl. I love you!”

   “I love you too.” Sansa smiled and then hung up the phone.

         _I'm coming home._


	2. Meet the Starks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is home with Willas! The Starks meet Willas for the first time!

Sansa giggled as she watched Willas walk back to the car, singing along to the 1975’s _Chocolate_ blaring from gas station’s speakers. _How lucky of a girl am I?_ Sansa mused to herself. Willas smiled brightly at her and sat in the passenger seat, digging around in his bag and finally handing her a bag of kettle corn.

“Thanks Willas,” She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek.

  “You’re welcome. I’d do anything for you.” He replied softly as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Sansa smiled wide and started the car, backing out of the parking spot, and driving back onto the road.

* * *

 

 “Only Forty miles to Winter Town.” Willas spoke as they went past the sign.

 “Are you sure you not a least bit nervous?” Sansa slightly turned her head towards him.

 “No, I’m too excited to meet them.” He smiled softly at her, banishing all the thoughts rushing through Sansa’s head and heart away for just a moment.

* * *

 

 “Wow Sansa, your house is nice.” Willas spoke in amazement as he looked at Winterfell coming closer to them as she drove down the long driveway. Winterfell was no Highgarden. It wasn’t surrounded by big gardens and multitudes of flowers. No big pool in the back. No music playing at all times inside the house. No always clean floors or rooms, as her siblings typically ran a muck around the house. _No presence of her brother’s best friend……_ But it was home and she had missed it so much.

She grinned at him and reached over to squeeze his hand.

* * *

 

 “The air is so different here.” Sansa heard Willas exclaim as he slid out of the car.

 Sansa stared at the wheel in front of her. She felt her heart beating fast and her stomach in knots.

 “Sansa, you okay?” Willas asked with concern in his voice, snapping Sansa out of it.

 “I’m okay. Just nervous, that’s all.” She murmured.

 “Don’t be nervous. Everything will be okay. Your family loves you and I love you.” Willas assured. Sansa nodded in agreement and got out of the driver’s seat. She went around the back to help Willas to unpack the car. She placed her right hand on her suitcase when Willas stopped her.

 “I got it Sansa. Go to the door and see your family. I’ll be right there in a second.”  She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She then heard shouting and _sounds of glass breaking?_ , behind the door.

“I swear Rickon Benjen Stark, I will ground you  if you don’t stop playing hockey in the house!” She heard her mother exasperate looking back towards the hall as she slowly opened the door.

“Hi Mom,” Sansa blurted and her mother turned her face towards her. Catelyn pulled Sansa in for a tight hug.

“My sweet Sansa, I’ve missed you so much.” Her mother whispered in her ear.

“I missed you too.” Sansa laughed softly. After a few minutes the mother and daughter broke their hug and turned around to see Ned, Robb, Arya, Bran, and Rickon gaping at them.

“What?” Sansa asked.

“You’re finally back.” Ned smiled and all of them came towards her for a group hug. It felt good to be in her family’s warm arms again. The hug eventually broke when Rickon farted and everyone almost gagged. After the mishap, they just stood around looking at each other in silence until Arya spoke up.

“Two things. Sansa, what did you do to your hair? Also who is the guy at the front door?” _Oh Willas...I almost forgot about him._ She turned around and saw her boyfriend smile sheepishly. She walked up besides and placed his hand in hers.

“To answer both of your questions Arya, I dyed my hair blonde just something different and this is Willas, my boyfriend.”


	3. A is for Awkward Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks have dinner with the lovebird and a surprise guest comes!

       “So how did you two meet?” Ned asked Sansa as they sat down in the living room.

        She looked over at Willas who now seemed to be full of nerves. 

        “We met through Margaery over Fall break. He’s her older brother. We hit it off immediately.” Sansa replied. Her father shook his head and then glanced over at Willas who seemed to growing less nervous.

       “Willas, where do you attend school?” 

       “I attend Reach University and I will be a senior this year Mr. Stark.  I am majoring in Botany and plan on becoming Botanist.” Willas mumbled quickly. 

      “A Botanist? Dealing with flowers?” Robb interrupted with clear disdain on his face. 

     “Well it’s more than just flowers. I want to make natural medicines to help others one day.” Willas spoke and Sansa smiled. Willas was so kind-hearted and pure. 

     “Well that’s great Willas.” Ned smiled at Willas as well.

     “Thank you Mr. Stark.” Sansa then saw Robb roll his eyes. 

_                     Jerk _

     “You can call me Ned.” Her father laughed.

     “Alright then, Mr….Ned” Willas nodded.

    The conversation went on about school, grades, and Willas’s own family. Catelyn called out that dinner was ready and they all got up from the couch towards the dining room. Sansa decided it would be best for Willas and her to sit towards her parents, away from Robb and Arya who seemed to not like Willas the moment he had walked in the house.

* * *

 

     As they started to eat the meal, the doorbell rang. Sansa furrowed her eyebrows as Robb get up from the table. Sansa shook her head and focused on her plate. Just a few seconds later, she heard _his_ voice coming down the hall chattering with Robb. She looked out the corner of her eye to see him following Robb to the kitchen and her mother get up to grab another plate. His hair now touched his shoulders and had grown a beard. He even had a scar over his left eye.

_      It just makes him hotter than he already was. How is that even fair???? Get it together. Willas is your boyfriend, he cares and loves you. Jon never felt that way about you.  _ Sansa then reached over for Willas’s hand and his locked in hers. 

         “You alright?”

         “Yeah, I just wanted to hold your hand.” Sansa whispered. Willas gave her a small smile and it made her feel less anxious for just a moment.

* * *

 

         “Sansa?” She slowly broke her gaze with Willas and looked at Jon’s face, full of utter confusion.

        “Hello Jon” She spoke formally and then noticed Jon’s eyes narrow at Willas. Sweet Willas, oblivious to Jon’s stare down, ate his bread happily.

* * *

 

       They were almost done with dinner when Robb decided to interrogate Willas.

       “So Willas, what was your first impression of my sister?”

       “A beautiful girl with a beautiful heart.” Willas smiled at Sansa. She grinned to herself and looked down at the table. Jon on the other hand, looked as if he wanted to escape the room. Robb nodded but of course he wasn’t finished quite yet.

      “What do you like most about my sister?” 

      “She’s smart, kind, witty,.......” Willas began but Robb held his hand up.

       “No, I mean her looks.” 

       Sansa so desperately wished for super powers so she could freeze Robb’s mouth shut.

       “Her eyes, her height, and her hair.” 

       “You didn’t like her natural hair color?” Robb asked finally breaking the silence.

       “Blonde isn’t natural hair color?” Willas looked at Sansa perplexed.

       Robb narrowed his eyes. Jon rose his eyebrows. Everyone else fell into complete silence. Robb was about to open his mouth again but Sansa beat him this time.

_                         Thank the Gods _

       “Enough Robb! He hasn’t seen me with red hair before and there’s nothing wrong with that. I love being blonde. It’s helped me feel more confident and it’s been so much fun. I might even dye it for the rest of my life! ” Sansa huffed. The meal was finished in silence.

* * *

 

      Catelyn was taking up the plates from the table and Sansa walked besides her.

     “Mom, I can clean the dishes. You rest.”

     “But Sansa that’s so many dishes to do in one night…...”

     “Willas and I can do it together.” She looked over at Willas and he smiled at the both of them. Robb coughed loudly.

     “Actually I have more questions for Willas.”

    “Robb….”Sansa began.

    “I want to know more about the guy dating my sister. Besides, Jon can help you with the dishes.” Sansa looked to see Jon’s brown eyes staring at her. 

     “Willas, you don’t have to go with him.” Sansa pleaded Willas and he just shrugged.

     “I’ll be fine Sansa.” He assured and followed Robb out the dining room.

* * *

 

      “So how was your first year at KLU?” Jon asked Sansa after several minutes of silence. 

     “It was fantastic. I made new friends and met Willas. How was your sophomore year at WC?” 

     “It wasn’t the greatest.” 

     “I’m sorry Jon. What happened?”

    “Unnecessary conflict and I've lost interest in my major. I'm considering transferring to another school.”

_                          To where……. _

    “So how’s Ygritte?” She asked softly, hoping that would stir her from asking where he was considering transferring to.

    “She and I broke up. She eloped with some random guy over Thanksgiving. No hard feelings, our relationship had ran it’s course. She and I are still friends.”

   “That's good.”

   “Yeah it is.” Jon nodded.

* * *

 

   Another yet comfortable silence passed between them. 

            “So Willas?” 

           “Yeah?” Sansa turned to look at Jon  drying dishes. She wondered what he was thinking. His face never gave anything away.

           “When did you two meet?”

          “Over fall break when I went to Highgarden. We hung out a few times and exchanged numbers by the end of the week. We started dating as soon as I got back to KLU.”

          “Cool.” Sansa noticed Jon’s voice sounded tight. Sansa didn't want to overthink it, so she went to grab the last plate to clean when Jon’s hand reached for it at the same time. His hand touched hers and memories she thought were buried, came flooding back.

* * *

_        Calloused and warm. _

_        “Oh my…..” _

_        “You okay Sans?”  _

_        “More than okay…. Can we do that again?” _

_       Jon smiled and rolled back on top of her, restarting the magic he had just given her minutes ago. _

* * *

 

    Sansa knew her face was red and looked over at Jon, who seemed a bit flustered.  She wanted to spontaneously combust. She wanted to know why Jon Snow was flustered. Sansa didn't know what she really wanted to do. 

 So she settled for the next best option. Sansa pulled her hand from Jon’s and backed away slowly.

     “I'm feeling really tired and I gotta check up on Willas. Make sure Robb hasn't done anything crazy to him. Goodnight Jon!” She muttered and sprinted away from the kitchen.

* * *

 

     She slowed down as she got closer to Robb’s door.

_         Please let Willas be okay and not harmed. _

       Laughter. Sounds of pure laughter came from inside Robb’s room. 

_          That has to be a good sign, right? _

        Sansa knocked on the door.

        “Who is it?” Robb hollered.

        “Sansa, I've came to retrieve my boyfriend from your clutches big brother.”

      She heard Robb get up and unlock the door.

      “He passed the first test.”

     “Good, I knew he would pass with flying colors. Now hand over Willas.”

    “Willas, Sansa’s here.” Robb turned around to shout in the void. Willas came out of the darkness and gave her a big smile,followed by a yawn.

   “Come on big guy, we’re going to bed. We drove all day.” Sansa placed her hand in Willas’s, turned to nod at Robb to wish him a goodnight, and led the way to her bedroom.

* * *

 

Sansa couldn't sleep. She was officially the worst girlfriend in the world. Thinking of those nights with Jon, while Willas snored in his sleep beside her.

* * *

 

_   “You don't need to get any makeup. You look pretty without it.” Jon kissed her shoulder. Sansa shivered and blushed. Jon usually wasn't this affectionate. _

_   “ I just want to cover up some spots on my face. I want to look great for my first days at KLU.” _

_   “Sans,you already look great.” Sansa scoffed and then Jon pulled her into his lap.  _ _ “Perhaps I need to remind you.” He murmured before kissing her neck. Sansa giggled and that was that. _

* * *

 

 

_    I need to make memories with Willas and soon. How am I going to do this for the next few weeks?  _ Sansa stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes and then turned on the side to cuddle into Willas, who was now sleep-talking about flowers.

_   Flowers! I can take him on a surprise trip to the Glass Gardens! We can go to breakfast at Castle Black! Tomorrow will be perfect! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ya just love Jonsa angst? ;)


	4. Tulips or Blue Winter Roses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa takes Willas to the Glass gardens and two special guests tag along!

   “Willas…. Wake up!” Sansa shook Willas,  he slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile.

   “What's happening?” He mumbled.

   “Get dressed! I am taking you to breakfast at Longclaw Cafe and then we’re going to the Glass Gardens!” Sansa gave him a great big smile as she tossed him clothes from his suitcase.

    “Glass Gardens?” Willas’s eyes widened.

   “Yes, they’re full of Northern flowers and plants.” A grin came upon Willas’s face and Sansa knew she had done well.

    “Why are we getting up so early Sansa?” Willas asked as he put on his polo shirt.

    “So we can sneak out.”

   “Oh Okay…” Willas began to look sad.

   “No Willas, it’s not that. I just want to show you the North by myself. I want it to just be us. I can’t remember the last date it’s been just us. I want to make memories with you here.” Sansa explained and Willas smiled at her.

   “I'm excited to go. How big are they?”

   “Bigger than your house.”

   “Are you serious?”

* * *

   Sansa led Willas slowly down the hall and they were just at the front door, when she heard her brother’s loud cough.

_Why why why why why……. of course Robb still goes on his morning runs. Just my luck!_

  “Where are you two going?” Robb asked after pulling his earbuds out. Jon was right behind him, face expressionless.

  “We’re going to the Glass Gardens!” Willas smiled as if he were a kid in the candy shop and Sansa wanted to facepalm.

   “The Glass Gardens eh? That sounds fun doesn't it Jon?” Robb smirked and looked at Jon. Jon rose one eyebrow at Robb, wondering if his friend lost his mind. Robb hated flowers.

  “It sure will be! Goodbye Robb and Jon.” Sansa grabbed Willas’s hand and rushed for the door. But Robb got her shoulder and turned her around.

  “Not so fast Sansa, we haven't seen you in a year. Jon and I are coming along.”

_What in seven hells?! I am trying to make memories with Willas and get away from Jon!_

 “This date I planned for just Willas and I. It would be awkward if you came along. I wanted it to be super romantic.” Sansa looked at Willas, trying to look lovey dovey as possible so it could turn away Robb.

* * *

 

   Jon, he felt he was going to be sick.  Robb, on the other hand, burst out laughing.

   “Alright then, just don't kiss or anything else in front of us and we’ll be fine.”

   “Robb…….” Sansa whined.

   “Sansa, Jon and I are coming whether you like it or not. Anyhow Willas doesn't seem to mind, do ya Willas?”

    Sansa looked at Willas giving him a puppy dog look and he was about to say no. But then he heard Robb clear his throat and felt Jon’s hard glare at him.

    “No I don't mind at all.” He smiled and knew he’d have to make it up to Sansa.

* * *

   “Willas sit in the front.”

    “Robb, Willas and I were going to take my car and meet you two at Longclaw.”

   “You allergic to Jon?” Robb asked.

_I wish I was. If you were in my mind, you'd know I had been the exact opposite._

    “No, it’s just I wanted to sit beside my boyfriend.”

      _Your car is small and you drive too fast around certain curves. I don't want to be accidentally be in Jon’s lap._

_“_ You two together in the back seat of my car? I don't think so. Who knows what you'd two do back there if I left the car unattended.” Robb scoffed and Sansa heard Jon cough uncomfortably. Oh memories.

* * *

 

      “ _Robb is going to kill us.” Jon whispered into Sansa’s ear._

_“We can always clean it after we’re finished.” She laughed and Jon chuckled before leaning down to kiss to her._

* * *

 

    “Sansa, you okay? You seem a bit red.” Sansa blinked and saw Willas look at her with concern all over his face.

  “Willas, I promise you I'm fine. It's just really hot outside. Let’s get in the car, I bet it’s much cooler in there.” She assured him and he grinned. Willas plopped himself in the passenger side and Sansa slid in the back, trying to put as much space between the both of them. All seemed to go well but as fate seemed to be having it today, Willas was struggling closing his door.

“This handle’s wobbly, why’s that? “ Willas asked and She sighed looking out the window wishing a bird would poop on Robb and maybe even Willas for putting her in this situation.

* * *

 

          _“What was that?” Sansa panted below Jon.  He burst out into laughter._

_“I think we messed up the handle.”_

_“Now your theory Robb killing us might come true now and it's all your fault.”_

_Jon rose an eyebrow and smirked._

_“Last time I checked it takes two to tango and besides Robb isn't that observant.”_

_“Less observant than you?” Sansa teased._

_“I know things he doesn't know and you seem to like them.”_

* * *

 

 Robb leaned over and checked the door handle.

      “Oh man, I didn't even notice. Must've been there for awhile.” Robb acknowledged and Jon let out a low chuckle. Sansa glared at him and he shrugged.

           _I've had about enough of this and we haven't even got to Longclaw yet._

       “I'm hungry. Can we go to Longclaw cafe now?” Sansa asked and Robb nodded.

      “To Longclaw!” Robb revved up the engine and off they went.

* * *

 

   “You’re not going to order a biscuit?” Jon asked Sansa after she ordered turkey sausage and hard boiled eggs. Sansa was about to answer him but Willas beat her.

    “Sansa doesn't eat bread anymore. She's on a carb free diet.” Willas spoke and then got up to the bathroom.  She glanced over to the counter see Robb still flirting up a storm with the waitress. She assumed the girl would give him her number.

   “Why?” Jon’s voice broke in her thoughts.

   “I wanted to get fit and look trim. I feel beautiful now.” Sansa gave him a smile but it didn't touch her eyes.

   “You were beautiful before……You still are.” Jon mumured.

   “But?” Sansa blushed.

  “But what?”

  “There was a catch in your voice.” Sansa narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled softly.

  “The blonde is throwing me a bit off. I don’t know if I'll ever be used to it. Why’d you dye it in the first place?”

_Because I wanted to start fresh and not think about how much I loved you and you got back together with your ex._

   “I've always wanted to dye it blonde and in college you got to explore.” She looked at him and he looked unconvinced. Yet he nodded at her answer anyway, knowing there was no use in prodding her. She had her Stark stubbornness.  

  Jon’s phone dinged off and he reached down to look at it.

_Probably a girl from Wall or around here in Winter Town……. You have no reason to be jealous. You have the best boyfriend in the world!_

 “Sansa” Jon looked at her and a small smile came upon his face and her eyebrows scrunched together.

 “What is it?”

 “I got accepted into the school I wanted to transfer to.”

 “Oh that’s great Jon! Are you planning to get clothes for Dragonstone?” Sansa smiled, as she knew that had always been his second choice.

 “No, I actually got accepted into the counseling program at KLU.” Jon spoke so softly, she thought she almost didn't hear him.

_Jon’s going to be at KLU? This fall????_

 “What happened with switching majors?”

 “I worded it wrong when I told you. The counseling program at Wall has gone down hill over the last few years. I wanted to go to KLU when I first decided I wanted to become a counselor but I am a horrible test taker, so I didn't get in originally.”

   Sansa wanted to ask more but Robb came back with a slip of paper in his hand and Willas dropped in right besides her, throwing his arm around her.

 “What did I miss?” He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 “Nothing.” Sansa lied easily and felt Jon’s eyes on her.

* * *

  Willas looked around the Glass Gardens with the biggest smile Sansa had ever seen on him. Jon and Robb looked bored out of their mind.

“Sansa, look it’s your favorites.” Willas squeezed her hand as he pointed out the yellow tulips and Sansa was about to give him a smile when Jon spoke.

   “Since when?”

   “Huh?” Willas turned around and looked at Jon.

   “Sansa likes Blue roses.”Jon stated and Robb rose his eyebrows in confusion.

Willas’s grip on her hand started to feel a bit more tense and colder. His shoulders were rolling back and his face grew icy as well.  She had never seen Willas mad before.

_I need to stop this._

“Well now I’ve matured. Blue roses are overrated and stupid.” Sansa addressed quickly and dragged Willas behind her.

* * *

 

“How does he know so much about you? I thought he was your brother’s best friend.” Willas tore his hands from Sansa’s in frustration.

  “He is my brother's best friend…..”

 “Cut the shit, Sansa! I've seen the way he looks at you. I know you lied to me at the cafe. You two obviously talked about something. I heard him chuckle in the back of the car, so he had something to do with that messed up handle…….” Willas shouted at her and Sansa felt horrible.

  “Last summer, Jon and I, we were friends with benefits no strings attached . I didn't want to go to college a virgin…..”

  “Obviously there were strings attached. Sansa, don't you see it? He's in love with you……..”

   “Willas….”

  “If he were to come here right now and told you he loved you, what would you do?”

_I don't know_

  “I would reject him because I don't feel that way. I have you Willas. You're my boyfriend and mean the world to me.” Sansa lied and Willas grinned. He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. She tried to snuggle into him but he felt cold. Sansa then felt the need to look over his shoulder, and there was Jon Snow. His mouth set in a frown and……

_Tears in his eyes?.....He must've followed us and heard everything I said……._

He grimaced at her and walked away. Sansa felt tears pool into her eyes and put her face into Willas’s chest.

“Sansa? You okay?” Willas asked running his hands through her blonde hair and she hated it so much.

“I'm just so happy.” She lied as she smiled at him and he drew her closer.

* * *

 

 “Robb, where’s Jon?” Sansa asked when she and Willas got to the car.

 “Got picked up by this Val girl, said he was going to hangout with her.” Robb shrugged.

_So that's how it's going to be. Alright then. He doesn't love me and I was stupid to love him. I'll make new memories with Willas tonight!_

  “Even though he’s gone, Willas stays in front!”

Robb clarified and Sansa resisted the urge to shake him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension. Tension. Tension. Ooooh.


	5. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm and then the actual storm
> 
> Sansa's dress: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/7a/3a/d4/7a3ad465a439f4c73117038822d90340--long-sleeve-summer-dresses-dress-long.jpg

_“_ Margaery, I need your advice on lingerie!”

   “I’d wear light blue, brings out your hair and eyes.” Theon Greyjoy’s voice answered.

_I must've hit the wrong number._

_“_ Oops, wrong number. Have a nice day Theon!” Sansa mumbled.

     “You too.” Theon spoke and hung up the phone. She dialed Margaery’s number and blurt out again “Margaery, I need your advice on lingerie!”

   “Calling back so soon? Did not work out with the light blue?” Theon asked and Sansa wanted to be swallowed whole by the floor.

_Did Theon get a new number?_

    Sansa was about to ask when she heard Margaery’s voice.

   “Hey my sweet squid.” Sansa then heard wet kiss.

_Margaery and Theon are together?????????_

   “Hi Margie poo.” She could hear Theon smiling through the phone.

   “Who are you talking to? Your sister?”

  “No, I'm talking to Sansa, she was asking for lingerie advice.”

  “Hand me the phone babe and order us some pizza please?”

    “Sure thing Margie poo.”

* * *

  “How in the world did you and Theon Greyjoy get together?” Sansa asked.

 “Remember when I went to the Iron Islands for summer classes? Well, I met him and it was love at first sight!”

 “Since when have you been into Sailors?”

 “I’ve always had soft spot for Sailors. Could you imagine the both of us crossing the sea? How romantic! He and I have already discussed baby names, where we want to live….”

 “You really love him, don't you?”

 “I really do. I think he's the one!” Margaery giggled and Sansa smiled. She was happy for her friend and hoped one day she could find that happiness.

* * *

 

 Sansa glanced in the mirror and frowned at the sight of her blonde hair. She typed in ways to get rid of hair dye fast and several things came up.

  _Baking Powder and Dandruff shampoo? Arya has to have that on her, after how many times she's dyed her hair._

* * *

  “Arya?” Sansa knocked on Arya’s door and the door was opened by a shirtless Gendry.

 “Oh Sansa, you're back.” Gendry mumbled sleepily. Sansa peered behind him to see Arya. She did not look happy to be awakened from sleep.

 “What is it?” Arya crossed her arms over her chest as she moved past Gendry, who now was walking back to bed.

 “Do you have dandruff shampoo and baking powder?”

“Why do you want it?” Arya rose one eyebrow up.

 “I miss my red hair.”

“Just wait a second.” Arya held up one finger and went back into her room. Arya came back out to the door, holding a box full of dandruff shampoo and baking powder.

“I missed the red too.” Arya whispered and gave Sansa a quick hug.

* * *

 “What are your doing?” Margaery gestured to the cap on Sansa’s head.

“Removing the dye from my hair with baking powder and dandruff shampoo.. I'm sick of the blonde, besides it's time Willas see my red hair.” At that Margaery nodded The two discussed more and before Sansa hung up the skype call, Margaery spoke up.

"Do you love Willas?"

  _No not yet, but I am trying to_

Sansa was about to come up with an acceptable answer when Margaery interrupted her.

"It's hard to be around him isn't it?"

"......Yes but I am over him."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Margaery, I'm with Willas now!"

"Sansa....you still love Jon."

"It's doesn't matter how I feel. I told Willas I would reject Jon if he told me he loved me and Jon had heard us. After that, he called up this girl Val and went off to hook up with her." Sansa's voice broke.

"Oh Sansa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's alright Margaery, I am going to invest more time and love in my relationship with Willas. I am going to make memories with him. He's my future and I care so deeply about him."

Margaery gave Sansa a sad smile and wished her good luck on the date she had planned. Sansa leaned back in her chair and sighed.

* * *

 

Sansa smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was now red again. She felt like the Little Mermaid, if the mermaid was 5 "9." Her make-up and eyebrows looked great too. She spinned around and looked at her light blue lingerie. 

  _I hope Willas loves it_

She slid on her dress she made and slid on her sandals. She was ready.

* * *

 

 "Willas? You ready?" Sansa knocked on the bathroom door and bounced on the balls of her feet.

 "Yep...wow. Your hair is red." His eyes widened as he slipped out of the bathroom.

 "Do you like it?"

 "It's a bit strange. I'm so used to the blonde, sorry." 

"It's okay. Let's go to Long lake." Sansa had a fake grin on her face and led them out to her car.

* * *

   "This lakeview is beautiful Sansa!" Willas exclaimed. 

   "It's the best around here in the North." Sansa smiled and then heard her stomach growl.

   "You hungry?" Willas turned to her.

   "A little bit."

   "I could go get us some food from that stand I saw."

    _That'll put a damper in my plans for the both of us to go to dinner at Moat Cailin._

    "Willas, I'm not the hungry." 

    "C'mon Sansa, a little snack won't hurt. I promise."

    "Alright, just get me a snow cone."

   "See ya in a few." Willas smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His lips felt cold. 

* * *

 

      _Where is Willas? He's been gone for over ten minutes, surely it doesn't take that long to get a snow cone!_

"Sansa!" She turned around to see Willas running to her with a slip of paper in his hand and no snow cone.

   "What is that?" She nodded towards the paper

   "Directions to a party! We're invited to Val something or another's party!"

   "Willas, Northern parties aren't like parties in the South......"        

   "Well it wouldn't hurt to check out one, now would it?"

         _Well there goes my plan for the evening....Maybe he and I could snatch a room there._

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

    "Thank you Sansa!"

* * *

 

     Sansa could hear the music as she drove closer to the house. Cars were lined up towards the house and people were on the side of the road stumbling back to their car. In her side eye, she could tell Willas was already disgusted.

            _Oh just you wait._

She parked right near the house and the both of them got out, walking towards the house. She cringed inwardly as she saw Jon's black mustang in the driveway

_Great he's here_

Sansa wanted to beg Willas to leave but knew that was out the window when someone handed him a red solo cup and he took a big gulp. 

    "Let's Party!!!!! He yelled and Sansa sighed.

   _I forgot he can get drunk so easily_

* * *

    If Sansa thought Willas was slightly drunk over the first drink, he was out of mind after five.

    "Baaaaaaaaby, I just wanna dance with you." He slurred.

    "Willas, I really don't want to dance right now."

    "Is it because you're ginger now? I hate your red hair. It makes you look horrible. Dye it back blonde pleeeeeeeeease!" Sansa felt tears run down her cheeks and ran away from him. She ignored Willas's drunken cry "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaansa!" and went upstairs. She picked the last bedroom, went in, locked the door behind her and slid down on her butt to cry.

* * *

 

"Sansa?" She heard Jon's voice outside the door and tried to silence her crying. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"Sansa, I know you're in there. Please let me in." Jon begged and Sansa turned slightly to unlock the door. Jon opened it and slid down besides her, taking her in his arms and letting her cry. He felt so warm. After a while, Sansa rubbed her eyes and looked at Jon. He gave her a sad smile.

  "It took every last bit of me, to not punch him in the face."

   "You saw it?"

   "I heard it. I saw you both coming into the house and then you disappeared. I heard his voice. How much has he had to drink?"

   "Five cups full." Sansa looked at him and his eyebrows scrunched.

   "He can't hold his beer." 

   "I don't think he's ever had beer before he came to this party. He had this look of disgust when we pulled up here."

   "I'm not surprised." At that Sansa sadly nodded and hugged her knees.

* * *

 

  "What was the original plan?" Jon asked, bringing her full attention back.

  "What?"

  "You two are too dressed up to be here."

  "I had plans for Willas and I to go to Long Lake to see the sunset, go to Moat Cailin for dinner, and......." Sansa trailed off. 

  "And?"

  "Nothing."

  "You're lying Sansa."

  "No, I'm not."

  "You point your chin down a bit when you're lying." Jon clarified and Sansa sighed. She hoped her silence would do the trick and he'd drop it per usual. But then she glanced over at Jon, who's brown eyes were full of determination.

  "I'm not going to budge." Sansa scoffed.

  "That's fine. I'm just going to get closer and stare at you until you crack." A smirk played on Jon's face and scooted closer to her. 

      _I hate when people stare too long!_

Sansa willed herself to turn her face away towards the left side of the room. Still she felt Jon's eyes on her. After several long minutes, tired of straining her neck and being stared at. She gave in.

    "Ugh, would you stop it? I'll tell you!" Sansa huffed and Jon chuckled.

* * *

 

   "You haven't slept with him..." Jon murmured and then glanced up at her.

   "No, I couldn't do it." Sansa started to mess with her hands, a nervous habit of hers and then Jon gently held one in his.

   "Why couldn't you do it?" 

         _Now or Never_

    "Because I love you."      

    "I love you too."  
 

  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now or Never chapter inspired by Halsey.


	6. Trust and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa talk with one another. Where's Willas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter re-upload!!!! I lost some words while copying and pasting. So this is the full version!

* * *

_Jon loves me back?_

 “You love me back?!” Sansa blinked rapidly, Jon placed a hand on her cheek and nodded.

 “But…. what about Val?”

 “What about her?”

 “Didn't you hook up with her?” Sansa looked over to Jon and his face was full of cringe.

 “No, Val is like a sister to me. I left with her to ask her advice about feelings for you and how to confront them.”

 “Ygritte? Why'd you get back together with her?”

  “I was confused. I knew I had deep feelings for you after the summer was over but we agreed no strings attached. I didn't think you felt the same, so I didn't say anything. Ygritte texted me if she and I could hang out. I agreed because I thought maybe it would help but it didn't. I told her after we got back together, it'd take me a while to get back to being intimate with her again.”

 “Wait....you didn't sleep with her?”

 “No, I didn't sleep with her. I kept imagining you and all that time we spent together. I realized I loved you pretty quickly after that. It was a blessing in disguise when Ygritte and I broke up mutually.” 

      _We loved each other this entire time......_

 "We're idiots." Sansa scoffed and Jon smiled.

* * *

 

 "I was going to surprise you when Sunshine Warriors came to King's Landing."

 "You were?" Sansa's eyebrows rose.

  "Yeah, bought my ticket and everything. The day I was going to leave, some freshman Olly stole test answers and I had to help Professor Thorne get them back. Gods, he was such a pain. I'm glad to be away from Wall." Jon sighed.

   "Oh." Sansa blushed and looked down to the carpet.

  "Oh....what?"

  "Well I was going to live there next year."

  "What floor?"

   "The seventh floor, room seven thirteen." At that Jon laughed and Sansa grinned at him.

   "What was your assigned room?"

    "Seventh floor, room seven fourteen."

    "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this fall."

    "I hope we do." Jon's voice grew a bit husky and stared at her with those dark brown eyes, making her feel all warm inside.

     As much as she wanted to kiss Jon hard and spend the rest of the night with him, she had to do the right thing. She was done lying and this should've been done a long time ago.

    "I need to find Willas and break up with him. I owe it to him, I can't be with him and love you. It's not fair to either of you." Sansa ran her hands through Jon's curls as she slowly got up from the carpet and headed off.

* * *

   "Has anyone seen a really tall boy with purple polo shirt around here?" Sansa asked a cluster of people in Val's kitchen. One girl looked at her and had a sad look on her face.

   "Is that guy your boyfriend?"  
  

   "Yeah.....he won't be after I find him." 

   "I figured so."

       _Am I that obvious?_

   "Where is he?"

   "In the bathroom, he's been in there for twenty minutes or so."

   "Is he alright?" Sansa's face full of concern.

   "You should check on him, bathroom is at the end of the hall."

 Sansa left down the hall and the girl turned to her friends. 

   "Poor girl."

* * *

   Seeing Willas hooking up with a random girl in the bathroom certainly didn't send butterflies to Sansa's stomach, yet she wasn't as hurt as she thought she should be.

   "Sansa, I can explain...." Willas muttered as he scrambled off the girl and started to pull his briefs on.

   "We need to talk."

* * *

 

   Sansa looked at the menu of Hardhome Diner. She didn't feel hungry, she felt anxious.

   Willas tapped his fingers nervously against the table and took a sip of coffee.

Finally a stroke of bravery came into Sansa. 

   "Willas, I want to break up."  Sansa looked at him and he took an interest in his coffee cup.

  "Willas, I'm not mad you just cheated on me. To be frank, I am not even that hurt. It's not fair to you that I never said I love you back. It's not fair to you I wasn't fully open with and lied to you. It's not fair to you, that I love Jon and we're together. I enjoyed the time we had and maybe one day we can be friends." 

   "You really love him don't you?" His voice sounded shaky.

    "I really do." Sansa nodded and Willas gave her a sad grin. 

     "I don't know if I'll ever find a girl like you again...."

      "You will. She'll be perfect for you and she love you just as much as you love her. You deserve that Willas." Sansa stated and a small smile played on Willas's face.

* * *

 

    They waited outside of the diner, for a cab to take Willas to a motel. He would drop by Winterfell in the morning and go back to Highgarden.  

    "I'm sorry about what I said about your hair earlier. You look great with red hair, it suits you better. You seem happier." Willas looked over at her and Sansa grinned.

    "I forgive you and I am happier."

 Willas and Sansa talked a bit longer and the cab finally showed up.

     "Text me when you get to the motel!"

    "I will. Goodbye Sansa."

    "Goodbye Willas."

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to have more discussions/ hear y'alls questions! My tumblr Queen of Songs is open to all questions and I am all ears! You guys are the best!
> 
> Have an awesome day!!!!!  
> -Winterfellsummerose17


	7. I Better Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before Jon and Sansa have to go back to KLU and they've danced around the L word they admitted to one another.
> 
> Chapter Title inspiration from Will Heard's "I Better Love You." Great song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since I've put up a chapter and I apologize. College is hectic with studying, job, friends, and a job. I just want to say, I am so thankful for you all! Thank you for reading my stories and leaving me comments. I enjoy interacting with y'all and it makes my day hearing from you!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17

  "What in seven hells is going on with you and Jon?" Sansa dropped her folded skirt and turned around to see Robb with a frustrated look on his face.

   "Nothing is the matter." Sansa affirmed and turned back to putting clothes into her suitcase. Robb let out a heavy sigh and plopped down on the carpet beside her.

   "I know you're lying."

   "I am not."

    "Sansa, you're not looking at me in the eyes. You interned this summer, don't you know it's proper manners to look someone in the eyes when you're talking to them?"

    "Yes, Robb." Sansa rolled her eyes and Robb just scoffed.

     "Just tell me what he did and I'll hurt him."

     "I'm not going to crack and he didn't hurt me." Sansa muttered.

     "Then what's the matter?" Robb's voice full of annoyance.

        _Jon and I told each other three weeks ago, we loved one another at Val's party. I broke up with Willas and after that.....Nothing has happened. It's like the party never happened. Love you Robb but I am not telling you about last summer, especially since it has do with your broken car door handle._

"We just don't have good communication skills."

     "Well I guess you'll both have to work on them on the way to KLU." Robb spoke and Sansa's eyebrow rose.

     "What do you mean we'll have to work on it on the way back to KLU?"

     "I can't take Jon there. You'll have to do it." 

     "Wait what? Why?!" 

     "I'm going on a date."

     "With who?"

     "Myrcella Lannister, the waitress from Longclaw."

     "You do know that's Joffrey's cousin right?"

     "Yeah and if I see him, I'll try not to hurt him. I make no promises though." Robb smiled and the conversation went quiet for a few minutes. Sansa finished packing up her bag and then remembered the question at the back of her mind.

     "Have you told Jon yet?"

     "No."

      _Typical. Robb. Typical. Waiting until the last minute to drop news._

* * *

 

 _"_ You got everything?" Sansa glanced over the side of her eyes and Jon nodded as he placed his drink in her cup holder. Robb had told Jon a few hours ago and Jon gave him a look of confusion. That made Sansa's stomach churn.

       _What if....Jon said he loved me back out of pity? Or what if he was actually drunk or something and had no idea what he was saying?.....He wasn't drunk. What if he regrets what he said? You don't....._

 _"_ Sansa?" She turned at the sound of Jon's voice and saw his eyes were full concern. 

       "Yes?"

       "You okay?" 

       "I'm perfect, just thinking about what time we'll get to the hotel in Twins."     

       "The Twins hotel?"

       "Yeah, I always stay there before going back home."

       "I don't know if that's a good idea."

       "Why?"

       "Walder Frey just got imprisoned for embezzlement and fraud." 

      "Wait really?"

      "Yeah. It was on the news last night."

       "That's unfortunate, now we'll have nowhere to stay unless we want to get a room last minute."

       "We could stop by the Neck campsite and stay there for free."

       "Sleep in the car?"  Sansa looked over at him and he blinked realizing the mistake.

       "Not like we haven't done it before." Jon's voice grew hoarse and Sansa felt her heartbeat jumping all over the place.

* * *

 

                _"What time is it?" Sansa asked Jon and he leaned up from the back seat to the floorboard to get his phone out of his jeans._   

_"It's midnight." He felt Sansa kiss his neck, running her hands slowly down her arms._

_"If you keep doing that, we're not going to get back to your house any time soon." Jon murmured and slightly turned his head to give her a soft kiss._

_"Jon, I don't want to go back just yet. I'm leaving tomorrow. I want to enjoy these last few hours I have with you alone." Sansa ran her hands through his hair and leaned her forehead against his. He fully turned around, placing his hands on her waist and lowered her back on the seat._

_"We'll stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll go eat at Longclaw for breakfast, if you want to." Jon looked at her with those wonderful brown eyes and Sansa knew right then she fully loved him.  He leaned down to kiss her and soon they were back to the activities they had done hours before._

* * *

 

 "That was nice." Sansa whispered so quietly that Jon almost didn't hear her. Almost.

 "It was one of the favorite nights of my life so far. I wanted to tell you so bad that I was in love with you.." He laughed softly and she pulled the car over on the side of the road. He stopped laughing and looked at her. She took a deep breath. 

     "Did you mean that three weeks ago at the party?" A long silence passed and Sansa felt like she was about to explode in tears. She placed her hand on her handle and then felt Jon's warm hand around her wrist.

       "I love how hard you work at sewing and making clothes. I love how smart you are and discipline yourself in your studies. I love how brave you are and how you're willing to take risks. I love your wit, it always brings a smile to my face. I love how you forgive others and care for them so deeply. I love how dedicated you are to your family.  I love your hair, eyes, seven hells....I love everything about your body. I meant what I said three weeks ago and I mean it when I say it now. I will love you better than you'll ever know, Sansa Alayne Stark."  He ran a hand through her hair and Sansa felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you too Jon Snow." A big smile came upon her face before she leaned in to give him a kiss. His lips. Gods, she had missed them. Warm, nice, and full. 

           

* * *

    "Sansa" Jon moaned in her neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders tighter. He slowly moved away from her neck and looked down at her. He looked so handsome.

      "I love you Jon" Sansa smiled up at him.

        _I'll never get tired of saying that to him._

     "I love you too Sansa." He smiled back at her and kissed her.

* * *

     "Five voicemails from Robb Stark." Jon read aloud at the table in the diner they had stopped in. His eyes were full of confusion.

     "Probably called to tell you about his date and how it went. " Sansa murmured as she glanced at the menu. Jon nodded and got up from the table to listen the voice mails.

_Screw the no carbs diet. I'm hungry. I'm going to get the grilled chicken sandwich with a side of sweet potato fries and a  sweet tea. Maybe I'll get a lemon cake or two._

* * *

 

 Jon came back to the table, his face looking like he had just been visited by a ghost. Sansa's eyes filled with concern.

"Jon? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...."

"That doesn't sound convincing." Sansa narrowed her eyes and Jon sighed.

    "Robb's voicemails weren't about his date."

    "What were they about then?"

     "While we were taking each others clothes, somehow my phone called my most recent contact.....So Robb had heard us..."

     "......Oh seven hells." Sansa groaned as she placed her face in her hands.

    "We might need to stay away from the North for a bit. Robb thought it was a prank at first, so he went to Arya. Arya told him about last summer, what happened between us. Told he had to be pretty dumb to not notice what was going on."

    "Oh no...."

    "I'm also pretty sure he's knows we were the ones who broke his car door handle." Jon spoke and Sansa laughed.

    "Well that's your fault." Sansa shrugged at him and his lips grew in a half smirk.

    "I wasn't the one holding onto the handle."

    "You're the reason I was holding on that tightly to the handle." Sansa stated and Jon began to chuckle. Before she knew it, she joined along with him. They laughed for a long while and their waitress showed up.

     "Hello sweetie, what would you and boyfriend like to drink?" The old lady asked and Sansa smiled to herself.

        _The boy I love is my boyfriend now. Jon Snow is mine. Jon Snow is my boyfriend._

     She felt Jon's hand clasp their fingers together and she looked up at him. He smiled at her, full of love and Sansa felt at peace.                

                         

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading this story! It's been a blast writing this story and doing a modern AU for Jonsa. I hope to do more in the future. An epilogue for The North Queen's Secret will come soon and updates for The Alliance will also come soon. After I finish those two stories, I would say expect around November/December for new stories. They may even come earlier than that, who knows?
> 
> You guys are the best!  
> -Winterfellsummerose17

**Author's Note:**

> l love reading y'all's comments and fair criticisms! I love writing for you guys and always feel more inspired to give out more faster when I read and see them!
> 
> You guys are the best and have an awesome day!
> 
> -Winterfellsummerose17


End file.
